


Good Girls

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [11]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Girls Kissing, Handcuffs, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lies, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella lures girls to her house for her Daddy to fuck.





	1. False Pretenses

“Want to come over to study tonight? You could sleep over – if you want.”

Jessica Stanley was beyond shocked to hear Bella Swan invite her over to her house Friday night. She had seemed to be overcoming her zombie funk since the Cullens took off. It was probably the longest sentence Jessica had heard from her for months. She had gone from lifeless statue, to a girl who sometimes smiled for appearances and washed her hair more regularly. Maybe now she would become a real girl.

She didn’t particularly want to hang out with Bella. Bella didn’t like shopping, or talking about boys, or even cursing. But she also didn’t want to be the girl who pushed depression barbie over the edge. Who wants that hanging over them?

So, she agreed. Said she’d meet Bella at her house an hour after school so she could get some overnight stuff. Bella actually grinned at her.

It wouldn’t be bad if Jessica was seen as the girl that turned depression barbie into go-go barbie again.

So, Jessica packed enough in her bag to study and to do some self-care spa and nail at home. When she arrived, Bella offered her snacks and drinks like a host. They actually did some studying in her room.

“Where’s your dad?” she asked curiously.

Bella shrugged, “At work. He’s had a few late nights lately. Bear sightings in the woods too close to the trails.”

Jessica accepted the answer and then moved onto showing Bella how to pamper herself. They did face masks, mani/pedis, even waxing their legs. “See? That wasn’t so painful. You could even wax your vajayjay later.”

Bella blushed and ducked her head, “I don’t think I would know how to do that. I can’t even see everything.”

“It’s called a mirror,” Jessica pointed out.

Bella just lightly shook her head, frowning to herself.

Jessica didn’t want Bella to slip back into zombie mode – that was no fun – so before she thought about it she was offering, “I could just show you now. We could do it together, so you know what you’re doing later.”

“Really?” Bella asked. “That’s not weird?”

Jessica scoffed, “No. We’re both girls, we’ve got the same equipment. Seen it all before. Let’s do this.”

It wasn’t odd for Jessica to see another girl’s vagina. Plenty of girls were comfortable enough to go full nude in the locker room after PE. She was surprised to see Bella quickly become comfortable with being prodded with the wax, and to watch and help Jessica with her own waxing. She was still blushing full on red but going along with it. When they were done, Jessica had them wash off in the shower. Seeing Bella all wet made something tingle in her. She’d admired girls before, but never thought of herself as _into_ girls. But she saw Bella’s dark pink nipples tighten up as the water dripped down to her newly waxed mound.

Jessica made sure to keep their heads and hair out of the water, which made her press closer to Bella. Bella didn’t seem to realize that Jessica was looking at her differently. And suddenly Jessica was kissing her. Bella made a cute little yelping noise, but she wasn’t pushing Jessica away. Maybe she was just as curious too. Or maybe she just wanted to feel something after being a mindless zombie for so long.

Bella was the one to shut the water off and toss Jessica a towel before leading them back into her bedroom. Jessica kissed her a little harder and fell onto her back on the bed. Bella toppled on top of her and giggled a little. It was the first happy sound anyone had heard out of her for months. Bella started participating, kissing and teasing Jessica’s lips.

Jessica didn’t bother stopping her or asking if she was sure. This wasn’t amateur hour. But then Bella turned more daring. Started kissing down her neck, skimming over her nipples. Almost like she’d done this before. But that was ridiculous. This was blah Bella Swan she was talking about. But then Bella started doing sinful things with her tongue against Jessica’s pussy.

Jessica couldn’t help but moan out loudly when Bella flicked her clit with her tongue. Thank God the Chief wasn’t home. She could feel her arousal spreading along her slit as Bella continued to lick and tease her. She wondered if blah Bella could get her to cum. She was already more skilled than Mike. Had she done this before? Or was it just down to being a girl and knowing what girls liked?

Jessica didn’t care as she practically gushed into Bella’s mouth. She peaked down to see Bella smirking a bit. But then the blushing girl pulled away and wiped at the corner of her mouth, saying, “I have something we could get some use out of… My mom sent it to me as a joke after the breakup, but…”

Jessica watched as Bella grabbed a box from under her bed and pulled out a strap on, complete with a decent attachment.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’ve been severely underestimated,” Jessica gasped.

Bella seemed to change then. She became a little bolder and more confident. She teased Jessica with her fingers before flipping her over on her stomach and teasing her with the head of the toy once she was strapped in.

“Wanna fuck me, Bella?” Jessica asked with a grin buried half in the pillow.

Bella didn’t answer audibly. She just slid inside Jessica to the hilt. Jessica inhaled sharply as Bella – who she’d thought was an inexperienced prude – started thrusting into her with the strap on with practiced ease and finesse.

“You—you’ve done this before?” Jessica stuttered, looking back and watching Bella fuck her.

Bella grinned, “I made a lot of realizations when the Cullens took off. Like that?”

Jessica moaned, “God yes.”

Bella chucked and Jessica could hear her grabbing something else. Then Bella was pulling her arms behind her back and she felt cold metal clasping around her wrists.

“Ooh, kinky,” Jessica purred while Bella fucked her a little harder. “I like it.”

“I thought you would,” Bella said, eerily. She started moving faster inside Jessica’s pussy with the toy until Jessica went stiff and cried out into the pillow.

“Oh my god, Bella, that was amazing,” Jessica groaned. “Take these cuffs off and I’ll do you.”

“I had another idea,” Bella cooed, pulling out of her with the strap on and dropping if off on the floor. She opened her bedroom door and called out into the house, “Daddy! She’s ready for you.”

“What?” Jessica asked. “Who are you talking to?”

She heard a vaguely familiar deep voice say, “Good work, baby girl.” She could just turn her face towards the open door and see Bella’s dad, Charlie, standing there, still in uniform.

“What’s going on?” Jessica asked, started to try and struggle out of her cuffs.

“I brought my Daddy a little treat,” Bella cooed, helping Charlie out of his jacket and shirt.

“What the hell?” Jessica said as Bella fell to her knees and start sucking on her own father’s cock.

Jessica flinched away from the disgusting sight, furthermore, disgusted at the wetness still dripping down her thighs. She rolled off the bed and fell on the ground trying to get away from them.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Charlie asked, and she saw him walk around the bed to where she was splayed out. She could see his cock, glistening with Bella’s saliva, hard and ready above her head. She tried to crawl away, but it was difficult with her hands bound behind her back. Suddenly, his hands were grabbing her arms and hauling her to her feet. He then tossed her onto her face back on the bed.

“Let go of me!” she yelled.

But then his thick fingers swiped up and down her wet slit, teasing her clit with the juices Bella had aroused from her. She tried to inch away, but his hand followed and fondled her.

He hummed lowly, “Good work, baby girl. She’s definitely ready for me. She’s soaking.”

“I did just as you and Cora taught me,” Bella said sweetly, kissing her father’s cheek.

Jessica whimpered when Charlie’s cock head teased her clit bluntly. Tingles of pleasure shot up her spine despite her best efforts to resist. And then largest cock she’d ever felt was sliding into her barely used pussy. She wasn’t a virgin, but she didn’t sleep around like Lauren did. It was a tight fit that he had to force. It was an uncomfortable stretch that she tried to get away from. But he wouldn’t let her. Once he was buried in her, he started fucking her.

“Stop, get off of me!” she cried out, but he carried on thrusting into her repeatedly. He tugged on the cuffs so her arms were pulled straight behind her back and she could barely move as he used her.

“Oh, she’s almost as tight as you, Bells,” Charlie groaned.

Bella leaned into Jessica’s face, “Don’t you like it, Jess? Daddy’s got a big dick and definitely knows how to use it.”

“You fuck your dad!?” Jessica cried out, as if she hadn’t figured it out already.

Bella rolled her eyes, “How do you think I got over Edward? I got a better man to satisfy me.”

“That’s incest!” Jessica shouted. “It’s wrong!”

“If it were so wrong, we wouldn’t be able to do it in the first place,” Bella suggested. “Our bodies wouldn’t cooperate. I wouldn’t get so fucking wet, and he would get hard. But no one can wake up his cock like I can, and no one gets me going like he does. He showed me that.”

Jessica reluctantly let out a whimper when the head of Charlie’s cock swiped against her g-spot.

“Oh, Daddy, fuck her just like that,” Bella smirked. “She likes that spot.”

Charlie grunted as he started fucking her harder and faster. Jessica could no longer hold back the moans of pleasure as he thrust into her with that monster cock.

“Doesn’t it feel good, Jess?” Bella asked her. “You can’t deny that. You know… if you just start enjoying it, we could even get rid of the handcuffs and you can have an even better time.”

Jessica wanted to resist. She wanted to struggle. But she just couldn’t. It felt too good. She could feel her pussy trying to suck all of his cock in until he couldn’t leave her cunt as every ridge and bump rubbed within her. “Ugh, ah, ah,” she moaned despite her better efforts.

“Just admit you want it, Jess,” Bella softly demanded, pushing her hair back from her face.

“All right, yes!” Jessica cried as Charlie rocked into her brutally. She was loving every second of it. “Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me!”

Charlie chuckled, “With pleasure. Bella…”

Bella obeyed his inaudible order and removed the cuffs from Jessica’s raw wrists. Her lifeless arms just flopped to the bed as she let Charlie fuck her little pussy now. Bella left the bed to put the cuffs away and didn’t immediately return. Jessica couldn’t see where she went. She was too focused on the overwhelming pleasure in her cunt as Charlie used it like a toy.

A little balloon in her pussy was inflating more and more, threatening to burst and take her with it. She couldn’t wait. “Oh, I’m gonna cum!”

“Good,” Bella’s voice sounded. “Daddy likes feeling little girl’s pussies cum around his cock.”

Charlie didn’t speak as Jessica felt his hand reach down and rapidly rub at her clit, pushing her over the edge. She let out a throaty cry, “I’m cumming! Ah!” as her orgasm erupted within her. Everything got tighter and stiff, except her thighs that were suddenly shaking.

Charlie pulled his still hard cock out of her and tossed her onto her back as she recovered from the hardest orgasm of her life. She panted heavily, face finally not buried in the bed. She could see Bella sitting in her desk chair, fondling her own nipples. Charlie sauntered over to his daughter and started kissing her, leading with his tongue rubbing against hers. It sent another tingle through Jessica and she squeezed her thighs together as her pleasure ebbed away.

Bella pulled away from her dad with a smirk and gestured with her head towards Jessica, “I think little Jess wants another orgasm, Daddy.”

“Much obliged,” Charlie said, reaching down to pinch one of Bella’s nipples before crawling back onto the bed. His whole frame was overbearing hovering over her tiny figure. But she spread her legs wide, ready for more.

Bella flopped onto the bed next to her and cupped her face, bringing her in for a kiss. Jessica hadn’t kissed a girl before, but it felt nice. Especially not yet being distracted by Charlie’s cock.

Charlie rapidly fisted his cock before swiftly thrusting into Jessica’s cunt again. She broke away from Bella’s lips with a loud mewl. Bella giggled as her dad started fucking her friend hard and fast and went back to her chair.

Jessica moaned unevenly like she was on a rowboat, her sizable tits bouncing with the quick rhythm of Charlie’s fucking.

Jessica was so sensitive; she knew she would cum again soon. It felt so good to have such a big cock just pummel her so hard. He was so deep it almost hurt sometimes. But it was worth it all for the pleasure her gushing pussy got.

She heard soft moaning in the corner of the room and bent her head enough to peak and see Bella contorted in her chair and rubbing her swollen pink clit.

Jessica moaned at the sight and from Charlie fucking her. She almost didn’t feel her new orgasm coming before she was cumming around his cock again. “Oh my God, I’m cumming!”

“I’m about to cum for you too little girl,” Charlie growled and groaned as her pussy clamped onto him.

This sentence killed the buzz of Jessica’s orgasm and she panicked, “Please, don’t cum in me, please! I’m not on anything!”

Charlie groaned in frustration and didn’t say anything. For a moment, Jessica thought he was going to ignore her pleading and cum in her anyway, consequences be damned. But as his rhythm stuttered and he gritted his teeth together, he yanked out of her and started spraying her in white sticky cum. His hard cock still jumped and bobbed as he shot his cum over her stomach.

Jessica sagged into the bed, spent. Bella crawled over to her on the bed and started licking up her father’s cum on her skin. “Your cum tastes just as good on her skin as it does shooting into my mouth, Daddy.”

Charlie chuckled and lovingly brushed his fingers through his daughter’s hair. His brown eyes locked onto Jessica’s and he said, “Welcome into the circle, Jess. We’re going to have a lot of fun.”


	2. Sweet Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants a new pussy in the house. Bella turns her eye to Angela.

Jessica was like a fallen domino once Bella and Charlie fucked her two ways from Sunday. She and Bella became ‘BFFs’ and Jessica was at the Swan house nearly every weekend. As luck would have it, she and Bella had a big text on Friday so Jessica had a reason to go over to Bella’s Thursday night to study.

She spent Friday morning bent over the kitchen counter getting fucked hard by Charlie while Bella made breakfast.

And on the way to school, she had a duty to pleasure Bella since Charlie had gotten to cum. She pulled over when they were surrounded by trees and scissored with her in the backseat.

But of course, Charlie was growing bored with just the two of them and told Bella it was time to bring another young pussy into the house. And Bella had just the target. Of course, she would need Jessica’s help, but Jessica wouldn’t be invited this time. She’d only have time to focus on one girl tonight.

Angela.

Sweet innocent Angela who just wanted to be a good friend to Bella. Who Bella had a sneaking suspicion had something of a crush on her already. If the looks were anything to go by.

[images?]

She also knew that Angela was inquisitive by nature, curious and smart. So, she knew just how to bait her. At lunch, she sat next to Angela, a little closer than was absolutely necessary. But Angela didn’t say anything. She even seemed to be blushing. And then she just had to carry on with step one of her plan.

“Hey Jess, do you still have my calculus notes?” Bella asked the girl across the table. “My history notes are with them.”

Jessica knew what she really meant. She nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Lunch’s almost over, so let’s just go grab them from my locker.”

They both stood up and said goodbye to their friends.

Bella quickly led Jessica to a stairwell that was always deserted in the middle of the day. “Take off your shirt, slut.”

Jessica was already wet as she obeyed the order. Bella didn’t bother disrobing as she attacked Jessica’s breasts. She also shoved her shorts down her hips and teased her slit and clit with a ravenous hunger.

Bella leaned close to her ear, whispering, “I bet she’s watching now. I know she followed us. I bet that’s helping get you off.”

Jessica bit her lower lip as she started cumming into Bella’s hand. Her other hand had to cover Jessica’s mouth to muffle the noise. Bella hoped Angela was enjoying the show.

Bella could practically feel Angela’s eyes on her for the rest of the day. And she knew Angela would say yes once she asked if she’d help her with history homework after school that day. When she led Angela into her room, she made sure to tell the girl to make herself comfortable. And Angela lied down on the bed and bit her lip in a way that told Bella she knew exactly what Bella had in mind. Maybe not completely – but enough to serve Bella’s purposes.

They did work on homework until it got dark outside. Bella offered for Angela to sleep over, but she didn’t have any pajamas that fit. So they’d just sleep in their underwear. Perfect.

After eating a small dinner and dressing down for bed, Bella didn’t waste time playing coy like she had to in order to trick Jessica. She just crept up behind Angela and brushed her hair away from her neck, laying a line of tender kisses on the fair skin on her neck and behind her ear.

“Oh, Bella…” Angela said with a mixture of wistfulness and reluctance. Like she shouldn’t want Bella to kiss her, but she did.

“Don’t worry about anything, Angela,” Bella whispered in her ear. “I know you liked what you saw when you followed me and Jessica. Let me show you how it felt.”

Angela whimpering was all the permission Bella needed to lay her down on her back and skim her fingers over her already damp panty covered center.

Angela gasped as her fingers put pressure on her clit, drawing small circles over it.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” Bella asked her teasingly.

Angela blushed deep pink and gave Bella a fluttering nod.

“It’s about to feel better,” Bella pecked her cheek before working quickly to divulge them of their clothes and crash her lips onto hers.

She was shocked to practically feel the vibrations of Angela’s moans on her chest. She was even more shocked when Angela spun them around and started kissing her ardently, like she couldn’t breathe on her own. 

But Bella wasn’t going to let her take control. That wasn’t what tonight was about.

So, she flipped them over again and pushed Angela into the bed. She started kissing down her body, peppering in a few swipes of her tongue down Angela’s naval until she landed on her bare pussy with hungry eyes. She flicked her pointed tongues over Angela’s clit, listening to her breathing become staggered and uneven.

“Oh my god, Bella,” Angela gasped out in surprise at the pleasure she was getting. “That does feel good.”

Bella chuckled into her cunt. “Told you so. Lay back and enjoy it.”

Angela’s eyes fluttered closed as she nodded and mewled into Bella’s ministrations. She started skillfully laving and sucking at Angela’s clit languidly.

When she felt Angela’s building juices practically start to pour into her mouth, Bella pulled her head away and crawled back up Angela’s body. Angela didn’t have time to whine before Bella slipped a finger into her pussy and started tooling around for her g-spot.

“Oh!” Angela yelped. She clamped her hand over her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. “Is your dad home?”

“No, don’t worry,” Bella lied as she started adding finger after finger into Angela’s stretching quim. She worked up three with some work, patience, and arousal. She wished she had a dildo or something in her pussy.

Angela didn’t see Charlie leering in from the crack in the door. But Bella did. She gave her daddy a little wink as she fingered Angela and maneuvered her on top, slipping her tongue into her mouth. But she kept her eyes open and watched Charlie step into the room and undo his pants. She almost creamed her bed when his big cock was revealed. She wished she was getting it. But whenever they were going to break in a new girl, only the new girl would get Daddy’s cock in her pussy.

When Charlie stripped off his clothes and stealthily climbed onto the bed behind Angela, Bella quickly slipped her fingers out only for Charlie to slip his cock into the pastor’s daughter’s cunt.

“Ah! What is that?” Angela cried out, ripping her lips away from Bella. She tried to get up, but Bella wrapped her arms around her and held her fast to her naked body. “It’s too big, it hurts!”

“It always hurts at first,” Bella cooed into her ear, holding her tight. “It’ll feel so good soon. Daddy knows how to fuck pussy so well. Just enjoy it.”

“What?” Angela asked shrilly, rocking back and forth over Bella as Charlie started to work his cock in and out of her. “Your dad!?”

“Daddy,” Bella corrected. “Our Daddy.”

“No!” Angela shouted. “Get out of me!”

Charlie chuckled darkly, “I can’t do that now. You feel so good. I love breaking in new pussies. So tight and wet and—ugh—” he broke off to grunt as he picked up his speed moving inside her.

As he hit deep inside her, Angela let out an unintentional moan into Bella’s neck. Bella grinned and ran her hands up and down Angela’s back. “There – doesn’t that feel good? He’s really big and thick and makes us so wet. He has the best cock in Forks. Tell me, Angela. Tell me how good he’s making you feel.”

As Bella gripped her hips and butt while Charlie fucked her deep and hard from behind, Angela couldn’t hold back. “Okay—yes… it feels good.” She arched her back and her mouth dropped open as Charlie hit her particularly hard, deep in her snatch. “Oh!”

“That’s what we want to hear,” Charlie chuckled.

Angela whined when Bella slithered out from under her body. But Bella just rotated so her head laid under Charlie’s cocking pistoning into Angela’s pussy. And she started slurping at her clit and his balls, teasing both of them as they eased Angela into the Swan life.

Angela didn’t know what the feeling was rising inside her. It felt overwhelming and new and nothing like she’d felt before. “Oh god, something’s happening!”

Bella slipped out from under her and just wedged her hand under her pelvis to swipe at her clit like a DJ on a record. “You’re gonna cum, Angie. Don’t fight it. It’s the most wonderful feeling in the world. Cum for Daddy.”

“AAHH!” Angela screamed as a deep pleasure erupted in her body like fireworks. 

Charlie groaned at the feeling of this new virgin pussy pulsing over his cock and fought not to cum just yet. He just slowed down a little inside her and languidly worked her down from her orgasm until she was a panting mess in the sheets. “Bells, just enjoy the show. I’ll take the reins from here.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bella said obediently and lied back on her pillows next to Angela, keeping her eyes on their still joined genitals. “I always enjoy the show.”

“Now, Angela,” Charlie’s hand patted her behind, “enjoy yourself.”

Angela cried out as Charlie started moving inside her again. His cock was throbbing in her and she could hear a faint squish as his dick invaded her soaking cunt.

Angela turned her head when she heard Bella moan and saw that Bella really was enjoying the show. She was running her fingers over her own slit and clit and groaning into her pillow.

Charlie started really giving it to her, grunting with every slap of his hips on her ass. She felt his hand slide up her back and fingers thread into her hair as he yanked her back and started roughly pulling her back on his cock repeatedly. “You gonna cum again, sweetheart? Because I’m getting close here. I can’t wait to spill my seed into you.”

Angela was alarmed by his last words but didn’t have time or the faculties to respond as another orgasm slammed into her. “OOOH GOOOD!”

Charlie groaned loudly as he slammed into her too and started releasing ribbons of his seed straight into her never-used-before cunt. “Fuck! So good!”

Angela was habitually rocking her hips a little as he pulled out to watch the overflow of his white sticky cum drip out of her little pussy.

“She might be my favorite after you, Bells,” Charlie commented as Angela drifted off to sleep. The whole session was a little too intense on her petite body.

Bella giggled, “She might be my favorite girl too.”


End file.
